


Destinations

by Mariessa



Series: Situations [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bad Decisions, Bad Parenting, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Character Death, Character Study, Dark Bruce Wayne, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Parent-Child Relationship, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariessa/pseuds/Mariessa
Summary: The Wayne children wondered if Bruce was reminiscing on his decisions in the past. Alone and stubborn he lay dying as they struggle to hold onto his power. Still, they wonder if the man would done what he did if he knew the consequences.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Series: Situations [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932931
Kudos: 16





	Destinations

** Destinations **

* * *

Bruce was dying at the ripe old age of ninety three. Even in his death bed, the man found it hard to admit that he was at his last days. For years he sat in retirement watching his children hold up his mantle. And during those years he found his family become more brittle, more secluded as time passed.

He was proud of them for keeping Gotham under control despite the disruptions that occurred. His sons stood strong and handled anyone that stood in his way as boys to when they where old men theirselves. His daughters faught tooth and nail even when they "settled down" to have their own families.

Organizations fell to dust and ruin beneath his children's feet. And the next ones would do so by the heavy hands of his grandchildren. They where becoming a stable in Gotham, crime fighting and business wise. Once he passed away that would all be in their hands.

Decades. He had spent them crafting each of his children and wards to follow his direct path. With each new child, a new challenge was introduced into his playing field. Still Bruce held most of not all the power and set any lost pieces straight when needed. Eventually they learned how to do it all on their own.

Within the sullen atmosphere of his bedroom, he could hear them talking. Bruce was unsure if they truly where mourning their deaths due to their actual grief or by obligation. No matter how hard they isolated themselves from the public, they always knew his children's view of his character.

Doctors and physicians had been contacted but nothing could be done. The Gothan news spun wild articles online about how the Wayne children where torn apart by this. That his sons where spotted sitting with broken expressions on their face outside the manor. That his eldest daughter had declined to attend runaways and fashion events to nurse him back to health.

While Cassandra was willing to do such a thing for him, that was not the case. His children were mourning the loss of their leader and protector. Soon they would be in charge of Gotham, of the mad men who crawled underneath the mask of streetlights. They would be battling to remain in power once he left.

Even amongst one another, they fought. Late at night when they thought he was to ill to notice they'd argue. Harsh whispers would fill the halls as the black sheep would demand they pull the plug. Bury him and any of the dark deeds they had committed along with him. To be done with this charade and to finally speak to the heroes from cities afar.

The conversations would end with some of the children agreeing and some being lost. They only had this, Bruce knew because he made sure of this. Gotham was in their blood. It was in his blood and they needed it. They craved it even when they had children with strangers. They had no other memories besides fighting and surviving.

Alone he found himself beginning to regret that he had only given them that mindset. His father had told him that men on their deathbed would on their past and desperately want to change it. Alone, with his children about the house and his cousin who knows where with his grandchildren, he tried to. He tried to find any part of him that wanted to change it.

If he could, would he have run away from Gotham? Send Jason to boarding school so he could have been safe and happy, along with his older brother? Find Damian before he had killed, breathed and lived for the league as a mere toddler. Found his other children maybe, possibly or maybe he would have never gotten children in the first place.

Life as a bachelor with Alfred and his cousin Kate visiting every few years to check up on him. For the two to chat and reminisce about the good old days when they had parents to talk to. Bruce...he couldn't find himself wanting that. A world without his cowl, his suit, his children at his side. They wouldn't be his children even, but strangers and empty husks in the disgusting alleyways of Gotham.

Even though some of them feared him, they loved him. He was unsure if love was the correct term but deep down they were loyal whenever it was necessary. He had instilled that fear, that natural instinct from the moment he had lays eyes on them. Fighting for their lives just added to what he needed, what Gotham needed at the time.

And if he could do it all over again, he would in a blink of any eye.


End file.
